Biodegradable implant devices often include a biocompatible polymeric matrix or biodegradable polymeric matrix that includes a bioactive agent dispersed or localized in the matrix. The bioactive agent can be released from the matrix through a number of different mechanisms and release profiles. These implant devices are very useful in providing a release profile tailored to a particular therapy. For example, implant devices can provide a prolonged release profile to release a bioactive agent over a period of time, such as days or even months.
Implant devices are compatible with most classes of bioactive agents. However, the current design of many implant devices limits the number of different release profiles that can be achieved for a particular bioactive agent. Accordingly, a need exists for improved implant devices featuring new designs that allow for flexibility in tailoring a release profile to a particular therapy. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.